


Sometimes I Wish I Never Had To Sleep...

by GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden



Series: Redamancy [3]
Category: Inception (2010), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Team as Family, just happiness, tired but happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden/pseuds/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden
Summary: ...Sometimes I think that if I stay very, very still, if I never move at all, things will change. I think if I freeze myself I can freeze the pain. Sometimes I won’t move for hours. I will not move an inch. If time stands still nothing can go wrong."— Tahereh Mafi (Shatter Me (Shatter Me, #1))A moment between Yusuf and Ariadne on James' birthday.
Relationships: Ariadne & Yusuf (Inception)
Series: Redamancy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sometimes I Wish I Never Had To Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot to build on the relationship of Yusuf and Ariadne. Just some familial fluff to get us all by.

* * *

_ I love that word. Forever. I love that forever doesn’t exist, but we have a word for it anyway, and use it all the time. It’s beautiful and doomed. _

_ -Viv Albertine. _

* * *

_ January 2011 _

Ariadne sits on the house’s front steps by herself, silently hiding away from the dying-down festivities in the backyard.

James’ fourth birthday had managed to bring the whole team together for the first time in a long while, with even Saito having made a quick appearance in the beginning of the afternoon before disappearing suddenly. 

It’s been a good day.

But the sound of screaming, running children has left the architect tired and drained by the time dusk starts rolling around and she needs to get away.

It’s been a long day.

The front door opens up behind the small woman and footsteps approach her from behind.

She doesn't raise her head from her hands.

“Hard day, my friend?” Yusuf’s voice rings out from behind her form.

She nods. “I’m just tired. I’m not used to so many people and so many children and so much  _ screaming _ at once. It was making my head spin at this point.”

Yusuf chuckles, lowering himself to sit beside her on the steps; his arm coming to circle her shoulders and pulling her in.

Ariadne’s head drops heavily on Yusuf’s shoulder, tiredness making her body soft and pliant.

“Are you too weary of children to visit us back in Mombasa? Takisha and Nasira have been asking and they would like to meet you soon.” Yusuf asks her as he lets his own head fall atop hers.

“I could never be  _ that _ tired of children.” Ariadne murmurs with a sigh, closing her eyes and inhaling Yusuf’s lovely smell of black pepper and earl grey tea; a strange combination to be sure, but strangely comforting, too.

Ariadne briefly wishes they could stay peaceful and happy like this, knowing that their family is safe and happy, forever; before her consciousness starts leaving her and she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this short on the Redamancy series; I'm already writing the next chapter of the main story, so it probably won't take too long to be posted :D


End file.
